chipschallengefandomcom-20200213-history
ChipWiki
The ChipWiki Youtube channel is a Youtube repository for AVIs to CC1, CCLP2, and CCLP3, plus other uploads for insane levels, glitch demonstrations, and other famous Chip's Challenge levels. Originally started by Wiki founder Craig , the ChipWiki channel was created as a specialized channel at the suggestion of Mike L., who was the previous hoster of all online AVIs. Mike deleted them from his channel and teamed up with Craig to upload all the AVIs. The channel is now used by Mike and Andrew Bennett, the latter of whom does most of the work on the channel presently. Guidelines Most no boost routes are included on the channel, although other ways through a level as suggested by the content of it, such as Paranoia's no-fire boots solution, are not uploaded. Re-recording Since replacing an AVI requires the deletion of the original one, unless it is significantly less difficult than the new one or a no boost route, specific criteria are required to upload the new AVI. In some cases, SnagIt AVIs are re-recorded, especially where the route calls for boosting, spring steps or other maneuvers that become more difficult for the watcher to comprehend with the jerky quality of SnagIt. Usually, however, the new AVI is a tenth improvement, an easier way to do the same route, or an actual time improvement. Since tenth improvements do not increase the level score, they are added when the new route is easier but not when it makes the route less likely, as for the 288.6 route through Scoundrel in comparison to the recorded 288.0. Implied routes Many random-element levels such as Blobnet and Yorkhouse, although their more advanced routes require much greater dependence on chance, all start from the same basic route such that the slower routes are obvious and do not require uploading. Similar melee levels such as Spooks and Underground, though they require no chance, can also be completed either ignoring the monsters entirely or barely disturbing them such that they have no effect on the rest of the level. This also applies to no boost routes which require movement through melee sections, such as Three Doors: although the route itself through the monster room is dangerous for the bold time of 222, there are many ways through such that the same result, though perhaps with a smaller time, will occur. Annotations Since the AVIs alone may not explain the more complex maneuvers such as Block Buster or specific mechanics such as After the Rainstorm's ram, annotations written by Andrew Bennett are added to them such that they become clearer and easy to understand. There are six types of annotations, each with a color code: * White: a quote about the level, sometimes a famous quote from a Chipster but usually a Decade Message or special dispatch. * Black: a warning, usually pointing out a particularly easy fatal error to fall into (such as collecting a certain item too soon, or a hidden hazard), but also extending to something that if done incorrectly will make Chip's task vastly harder, though not impossible. * Gray: a spoiler warning, usually signaling a busted level or a secret way through, such as Castle Moat's flippers or Scoundrel's force floor overrides. * Red: an explanation of a mechanic as it occurs in-game, such as cross-checking, a glitch, or the initial introduction to the movement of monsters. * Blue: a tidbit of important advice which will make either the level or the route easier to perform, or general advice to the player to make their game better as it applies to the current situation. * Green: usually the most common type of annotation, the green box covers several categories. It can be used to explain why a specific idea worked, as a replacement for an in-game sound that is vital to gameplay, general comments about the level in general, or for trivia about Chip’s Challenge itself relating to the level being played. At this writing, the annotations are an ongoing project; the most recently annotated level at any point in time is written in the channel's profile. Organization Since reaching a specific level is difficult (and sometimes annoying) as it is, and the uploading sequence is occasionally out of order because of replaced versions of an AVI, the videos are organized into four playlists: CC1, CCLP2, miscellaneous, and all the other videos. The playlists run in chronological order, as if they were complete guides to the level set. Since some busted and/or very difficult routes may present too much of a difficulty to the average viewer, some of the slower and/or easier routes are included, under similar criteria to the guidelines for uploading: routes with reduced or no dependence on chance, boosting or challenging timing are put in the playlists, unless the easier route is obvious from the contents of the harder route such as the one for Blobnet. See also * Muppetlabs * Public TWS Category:Solution guides